Cuando la muerte nos visita
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si encontraras el amor de tu vida en el Apocalipsis? ¿Si tu vida y la de el estuvieran en peligro a cada momento? Lo único que quedaba era disfrutar el momento…disfrutar probablemente los últimos momentos de tu vida junto a la persona que amabas…


Cuando la muerte nos visita

**Atención.** _Este fic lo puse M por la escena Lemon que escribí. Solamente para mayores de 18 o si eres menor…igual lo veras, solamente que la escena de Lemon es fuerte. Sin mas les dejo el capitulo._

Capitulo Único

_¿Que pasaría si encontraras el amor de tu vida en el Apocalipsis? ¿Si tu vida y la de el estuvieran en peligro a cada momento? Lo único que quedaba era disfrutar el momento…disfrutar probablemente los últimos momentos de tu vida junto a la persona que amabas…_

La hija de Hershel se encontraba cerca de la reja de la cárcel viendo a los sucios, sangrientos y hambrientos, caminantes. Rugían, arañaban y se empujaban para poder entrar pero había una grande y larga reja que les impedía hacerlo. Maggie miraba a los caminantes con cara de asco, no soportaba pensar que gracias a ellos estaba en un mundo horrible; gracias a ellos había dejado su granja, visto morir a sus hermanos y amigos, tratar de sobrevivir pero también gracias a ellos conoció a Glenn, el chico que repartía las pizzas en Atlanta, el japonés y valiente chico que tanto amaba, que gracias a el había conocido la palabra amar, gracias al Apocalipsis había luchado por alguien.

Magne seguía mirando los caminantes, con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados; como casi siempre Daryl se encontraba haciendo guardia mientras que los demás, cuidaban de la bebe de Rick o hacían algo para poder pasar el rato. Maggie llevaba un hacha en su cinturón, su ropa sucia de hacia tanto tiempo que no se bañaba, su pelo grasiento y su cara llena de polvo y rastros de sangre.

— ¿Maggie? — La chica volteo su cabeza a la derecha encontrando al hombre de sus pensamientos: Glenn.

—Pensaba en este mundo como siempre, en como de un día para otro se fue a la mierda…—Maggie volvió a ver a los hambrientos caminantes mientras que Glenn se le acercaba sin hacerle caso a ellos, solamente mirándola atentamente.

—Es mejor no pensar en eso ¿sabes? —Maggie lo miro de reojo, Glenn se encontraba alado de ella viendo esta vez a los caminantes—es mejor… no pensar en el pasado porque hace daño, ni en el futuro, es mejor…pensar en el presente—dijo el suspirando y encontrando los ojos de Maggie que lo miraban. Ella sonrío con una de esas sonrisas que te alegraban el día, una de esas sonrisas que Glenn amaba y que le hacia desear ver todos los días, todas las horas… siempre cuando estuvieran juntos pero ese era imposible, Maggie había sufrido mucho, el fin del mundo le había arrebatado muchas cosas.

— ¿Por qué no disfrutar los últimos momentos, eh? —dijo Maggie con una sonrisa seductora, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándolo de reojo. El sonrío sin poderlo evitar y le ofreció su mano.

—Tengo una idead donde— dijo el siguiendo su juego. Maggie agarro su mano y la entrelazo con sus dedos, probando por un rato el contacto de sus pieles.

Por el camino vieron a Hershel, Rick, Judith, Beth, Carol y Daryl, saludaban con su mano pero seguían adelante. Hershel los miro desconfiado pero siguió cuidando de Judith.

Glenn y Maggie llegaron en frente de una puerta del pasillo, primero controlaron si no había nadie y después Glenn abrió la puerta, dejando espacio a que Maggie entrara por primero.

— ¿La barbería? —pregunto Maggie mirando el grande espejo de una pared, las sillas donde los prisioneros se sentaban y algunos cajones que al parecer contenían cepillos, tijeras y varias cosas…

—No tenía otra mejor idea— Maggie miro a Glenn desde el espejo; el la miraba sin saber que ella lo estaba observando desde el espejo; miraba su espalda y se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

—Me encanta—dijo ella formando una sonrisa seductora al voltearse y encontrar a Glenn que la miraba avergonzado. Ella se acerco a el y posiciono una mano en su hombro.

—Nunca lo he hecho en una silla de barbero—dijo el acercándose mas a Maggie, poniendo su frente en la de ella y su mano en la cintura de ella para acercarla mas hacia el.

—Ven siéntate y hagámoslo—Maggie lo agarro del hombro y lo tiro en la silla. El sonrío al ver como ella se iba quitando lentamente la camisa. Con una sonrisa seductora Glenn la agarro de la cintura y la hizo sentar en su regazo— No tan rápido León, disfrutemos del momento…

—No me tortures así—dijo el con la voz ronca.

Maggie sonrío y agarro su camisa y la tiro a un lado, dejando completa vista a Glenn de su sostén. El con una sonrisa los toco con sus dos manos. Maggie arqueo la espalda y cerro los ojos gimiendo de placer por ese simple toque.

—Nunca me voy a cansar de esto—dijo Glenn mordiendo la tira del sostén. Maggie sonrío ante eso y toco el pelo del japonés, apretándolo y acercándolo más hacia sus pechos. Maggie con su mano desabrocho el sostén, quitándoselo rápidamente y dejándolo a un lado como su camisa. Glenn admiro sus pechos por un rato y después siguió con lo de antes, tocando con una mano uno y mordiendo juguetonamente el otro haciendo gemir y reír a Maggie.

—Ahora me toca a mi—dijo ella separando a Glenn de sus pechos. El hizo un puchero pero al ver a Maggie acercársele y empezar a besar su cuello su cara cambio de sorpresa a placer completo. Maggie succiono esa parte sin importarle que mas tarde quedaría una marca. Glenn cerró sus ojos y apoyo su espalda contra la silla mientras que Maggie bajaba cada vez más. Sus labios recorrieron todo su cuello y empezaron a dejar besos por sus brazos mientras que con una mano le quitaba la camisa, la otra tocaba cada parte de su pecho. Al lograr quitarle la camisa empezó a besar y a tocar toda esa parte de los hombros hasta la barriga. Se bajo de la silla y se arrodillo en frente de el.

— ¿Estas segura? —pregunto el con sorpresa. Ellos nunca habían intentado hacer lo que Maggie pensaba. Ella asintió y agarro el cierre del pantalón de Glenn, empezando a bajarlo lentamente, torturando a Glenn. Maggie bajo el pantalón de el hasta las rodillas, dejando plena vista de los boxers de el. Ella suspiro y toco ese bulto que se encontraba allí. Al poner su mano en el bulto de el, Glenn cerró los ojos fuertemente e intento no gritar de placer, mordiéndose la lengua. Maggie comenzó a sobar esa parte del cuerpo de Glenn hasta que agarro de un lado los boxers y los bajo completamente, dejando al aire la erección de el. Maggie se mordió el labio y miro seductoramente a Glenn, los dos se miraron intensamente hasta que Maggie volvió a mirar la erección de el y empezó acercar su mano hasta tocarlo delicadamente. A Maggie le gusto la reacción de Gleen con ese simple toque, haciendo venirle más valor a seguir torturándolo. Empezó a tocarlo, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo, primero lentamente y después rápidamente. Glenn se agarro del apoya brazos y los apretó fuertemente, intentando no venirse. Maggie se acerco a su mano y pego su boca al sexo de Glenn. El abrió bruscamente sus ojos y la miro sorprendido, iba a preguntarle pero ella empezó a introducirlo mas a su boca, callándolo completamente pero al rato dejar escapar un gemido de placer. El sin poderse controlar, puso sus manos en el cabello de ella y empezó a poner el ritmo, de atrás hacia delante.

— ¡Maggie apártate! —grito Glenn. Ella se aparto de el y espero la reacción; unos segundos después su cara se lleno del liquido blanco de el—Lo siento Magg, yo…

—Sh…— ella se sentó en el regazo de el y le tapo la boca con un dedo, cerca de su cara.

—Fue una experiencia interesante que nunca olvidare—dijo ella acercando sus labios a los de el. Glenn no se opuso y dejo que lo besara, abriendo su boca y dándole permiso a que entrara su lengua. Glenn empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de ella, Maggie se levanto, sin dejar de besarlo y se quito el pantalón a un lado y volvió a sentarse en su regazo—Te necesito ahora Glenn.

El sin decir nada, agarro las bragas de ella y la aparto a un lado, sin quitárselas, introducio un dedo en ella comprobando si estaba lista. El sin dejar de besarla, agarro su sexo y empezó acercarse al de ella. Maggie se sentó encima de el haciendo que al fin, pudieran estar unidos. Los dos dejaron escapar gemidos de placer, dejaron de besarse y cerraron los ojos, sintiendo sus cuerpos unidos.

Como si nada, volvieron a besarse con pasión y con necesidad, Maggie movía sus caderas en círculos y Glenn tocaba todo su cuerpo desnudo. Maggie fue bajando hasta su hombro y empezó a besar y a morder esa parte. Glenn abrazo fuertemente a Maggie y la pego más a su cuerpo.

— ¡Glenn! — grito ella varias veces sin poder evitarlo; le encantaba como Glenn la tocaba, sus manos en su trasero y sus labios pronunciar su nombre; Maggie, con deseo.

Maggie sintió otra vez el líquido de el entrar en su cuerpo, los dos se detuvieron y disfrutaron el momento, apoyaron sus frentes en la del otro e intentaron normalizar sus respiraciones.

—Te amo—dijo ella. Glenn abrió los ojos y la miro de cerca, deposito un beso en su boca y le sonrío.

—Yo también te amo— los dos sonrieron y se quedaron largo rato en esa mismo posición sin dejar de estar unidos…

Xxx

Ya los dos listos, con sus ropas puestas y arreglados para estar presentables a los demás, salieron con sus manos entrelazadas y sin darse cuenta en sus sonrisas de enamorados. Los demás se dieron cuenta cuando los vieron, llevaban algunas horas sin ser vistos y sus sonrisas decía que acababan de "echar un polvo"

—Ya casi llegamos—dijo Glenn caminando junto a Maggie por los pasillos, buscando sus celdas.

—Estuvimos desaparecidos todo el día ¿crees que no se habrán dado cuenta? —pregunto ella mirando de reojo a Glenn, el le paso su brazo por el hombro y la acerco a el. Iba a responderle pero cuando entraron en una de las celdas, se encontraron con Hershel en la cama, mirándolos seriamente.

— ¿Dónde han estado? —pregunto el con el seño fruncido y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Estábamos explorando solamente el lugar—dijo Maggie rápidamente dándose cuenta en lo mala que era en mentir.

—Entonces la próxima vez intenten que los vean de vez en cuando, para saber como están—dijo Hershel levantándose con dificultad de la cama. Maggie se acerco a el para ayudarlo pero el la detuvo con su mano, agarrando sus muletas y poniéndoselas debajo de sus hombros—Buenas noches Glenn, Maggie ven aquí—Hershel salio de la celda, dejando a un Glenn callado y a una Maggie esperando los famosos sermones de su padre.

— ¿Qué pasa papa? —pregunto como si nada Maggie acercándose a su padre. El se encontraba apoyado al muro, viendo el suelo.

—No soy estupido, se bien lo que estaban haciendo tu y Glenn—dijo Hershel viendo a su hija de reojo comprobando su reacción—Estamos en un mundo Apocalíptico en el que tenemos que pecar para sobrevivir. Se muy bien como se llevan tu y ese chico. Se que te casarías con el si pudieras. Y por ahora eso para mi vasta. Has aquello que te haga feliz, no te preocupes por mi, tengo que dejar que mi hija siga con su vida.

—Gracias papa te quiero mucho—Maggie lo abrazo fuertemente y deposito un beso en su cachete; hace tiempo que no hacían este tipo de cosas, conversar, abrazarse… eran cosas que hasta habían olvidado después de todo el caos que había sucedido últimamente.

—Buenas noches Maggie—dijo el. Maggie se despidió de el y se fue hacia su celda. Se quedo apoyada en la puerta viendo a su novio que arreglaba la cama a espalda de ella sin percatarse de su mirada. Maggie mientras lo miraba pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir su padre: _Has aquello que te haga feliz. _Y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que aunque estuvieran en el fin del mundo, el amor todavía existía y que aunque tenían que luchar para poder sobrevivir, Maggie no lograba dejar ese cariño que sentía hacia el. Tenia que aprovechar sus últimos momentos de vida y lo haría con el…

XXX

_Amo esta pareja y si son amantes de los comics, la escena de Glenn y Maggie sucedió en el comics como la charla entre Hershel y Maggie._

_Espero reviews si les gusto._


End file.
